Second Chance
by Mora Tempus
Summary: AU set a year after DoC, Zack, Cloud and Vincent find something very unexpected near their secluded home. ZC, eventual ZCS


Disclaimer: I don't own anything; if I did there would be much more yaoi in it XD

Summary: AU set a year after DoC, Zack, Cloud and Vincent find something very unexpected near their secluded home. Z/C, eventual Z/C/S

A/N: they are living in the chocobo sage's house after he vanished, its nice and secluded for them.

* * *

The start of this is done with my co author Arow (we usually post under our devils that cry pen name, but this time we're not hehe)

Lazy days were always the best, Zack thought, basking in the sun, wearing the most pathetic excuse for purple shorts which resembled hot pants more than anything, not that he cared though.

"Am I baking on my own out here?" he called, lifting hid sunglasses and eyed the door, he grinned as he saw Cloud standing, leaning against the doorframe, "Gonna join me out here Spike?" he patted a spot beside him, his grin widening at Cloud's incredulous look, "What?"

"Only you would try getting a tan by laying in the snow, when it is snowing, you cannot even see the sun," he shook his head.

"Can too," Zack argued, pointing up to the sky, where the sun was hidden behind clouds, "besides, you know I'm just so hot, I need a lot of chillin'," he grinned with a wink.

Cloud rolled his eyes and moved to go back into the stables, to check on the chocobos when something wet and cold slammed into his head, "Ow."

Zack grinned, holding a snowball in his hand, "Catch me," he stood and ran off, leaving Cloud to follow his tracks in the deep snow.

As he ran he saw another set of footprints in the snow, they were not his, Cloud's or Vincent's; curious, he followed, skidding to a halt as he saw someone he never thought he would lay eyes on again.

"Zack?" The white haired man eyed him, "Where is your uniform?"

Zack was not one to be shocked, but at the moment, he stood, mostly naked with his mouth handing open, "Wha?! Where's my what?!"

Sephiroth sighed, "This is not Nibelheim," he observed as he looked around, "What are we doing here Zack? Where are your clothes?"

Zack still just stood and stared, then blinked, "Nibelheim…" he whispered.

Just then another trudged through the snot after the stunned ex-Soldier, "Zack, if you catch another cold…holy shit!"

"You both look like you've seen a ghost," Sephiroth commented, not knowing how true the words were, "now can one of you explain the situation." He levelled them with a stare, not knowing that his once threatening cold emerald eyes were now a deep wine red, still very intense, but not as fear inducing.

"Zack?" Cloud shifted a little, watching the other man warily, "Why are you here Sephiroth?" he demanded, discreetly checking the bangle at his wrist.

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed at him, "As I have asked you," the two engaged in a staring contest, until Sephiroth had to dive out of the way of a high level fire spell from Cloud. He should not have been able to cast that…

"Cloud," Zack pulled the blonde back, "Something's not right about this," he said softly, his eyes staying on Sephiroth.

The man in question eyed the two, "You two are different…"

"No shit," Cloud growled, cocking his wrist to cast another spell.

"Stop," Zack held him back.

Sephiroth straightened, "you are overly hostile Strife," his tone was dead of emotion, but lacking the insanity it once held.

It was Zack's turn to glare at the ex-general, "How dare you?" he roared but fell short at the odd look on Sephiroth's face, "You don't remember, do you?"

Sephiroth frowned at them, what was going on? "Remember what?" he asked, looking between blue and violet glares, "Tell me what is going on. Now." He demanded, had it been in his possession, Masamune would have been threatening them for answers.

Zack and Cloud looked at each other and Zack spoke, "So what? You just got over the world destruction thing? How about trying to kill us?" Sephiroth's reaction was just what Zack had hoped for, confusion and shock, complete and utter, "Cloud, go and get Vincent."

Cloud looked at Zack intently for a moment and without sparing a glance to Sephiroth, he moved back toward the house.

The blond trudged through the knee deep snow, glaring up at the sky as the flakes started to fall heavier.

"Vincent?" He called as he entered their shared house.

Vincent emerged from the kitchen, "Has something happened?" he asked seeing the younger man's expression.

"Sephiroth has returned, "Cloud said bluntly, not sounding best pleased about it.

"I see," he murmured and stood holstering his gun and they headed back into the snow.

* * *

Zack shifted from foot to foot, the cold finally getting to him, the look Sephiroth was giving him unnerved him, far more so than any glare the general had sent his way; it was then he noticed the changes in the man. His eyes were no longer that fierce emerald, more of a red colour and his silver hair seemed more grey, duller than the metallic shine.

"So you don' know what happened?" Zack asked again, he had to be sure.

Sephiroth gave him an irritated look, "I think we have established that Zack," he stepped forward to him, "It feels like an eternity since we were last together," he commented, reaching for the younger man.

Alarmed, Zack stepped back, his violet eyes searching the red depths before him, finding the same faint flickers of emotion that he had known when they had been together. That had been a long time ago…he had moved on since then…but Seph didn't remember that…feeling pangs of guilt, he was glad to hear Cloud and Vincent arrive.

Sephiroth looked at the newcomer, he seemed vaguely familiar, but from a memory too distant to recall.

"I don't think he remembers," Zack informed him.

Cloud scowled at Zack, "And you believe him?!" he all but yelled.

"Cloud," Vincent placed a hand on his shoulder to stay him, and stepped forward, eying Sephiroth closely; if anything was amiss, he would know instantly, but as it was he seemed perfectly normal. Human. Taking off his cloak he threw it at a shivering Zack, his eyes otherwise remained fixed on Sephiroth.

The man in question stared back, red eyes locked with red, silently calculating the other.

"He will stay with us," Vincent finally said at length.

"What?!" two exclamations sounded in unison, two pairs of eyes stared at the older man in disbelief.

"You cannot be serious," Cloud protested, glaring at Sephiroth.

"I am Cloud," The older man's tone dared him to argue further; blue eyes slowly averted to the ground, "We shall discuss this later," Vincent added, "Take Zack home before he gets another cold."

"Gladly," Cloud sent one last scowl at the ex-general and left with Zack.

Sephiroth continued to watch the man in red warily, "I still do not understand what I have done for them to hate me so," he sighed, "Why are you more trusting of me?" he asked, eying him suspiciously.

"You are not what you were," Vincent commented, "You do not intend harm and are of no threat, whether that will change will remain to be seen," he eyed the younger man, as the snow fell heavier.

Sephiroth shivered, really feeling the cold, he had been wandering in these temperatures for days; it had never bothered him before but now…he started giving out strong harsh coughs, leaning over slightly due to the force of them, gasping for breath when the coughing finally ceased. He had seen illness in others before, but never experienced such things for himself. He had not been designed to.

"We should get inside," Vincent said, looking at the younger man, noting that his skin was looking a little flushed, his eyes slightly glassy; he led the younger man back home.

* * *

Cloud sat in front of the fire, curled up to Zack, staring out of the window, watching the snow as it fell to the found, as they often did.

"I don't like this," he sighed.

"Seph?" Zack guessed, watching his lover.

Cloud nodded, his head resting on Zack's shoulder, "How is he even back? _Why_ is he back?"

"I wish I knew," Zack said, "But if Vince doesn't think there is a danger then…" he trailed off, running his fingers through the soft blond spikes. Cloud smiled and lifted his head, kissing over Zack's jaw. Zack smirked as he rolled them over, so Cloud was laying on the fur rug beneath them, smirking back up at him.

"My, my, what do I have here?" Zack grinned and pressed down against him.

Vincent cleared his throat, shaking his head at Cloud's sheepish look and Zack's non-convincing innocent grin.

Sephiroth stared at the two, his eyes fixing on Zack, turning to a dark glare before looking to Vincent, "Is there a room?" he asked, his voice was cold.

"Up the stairs, first door on the left," the older man replied, watching Sephiroth leave without another word.

Cloud sighed and moved from under Zack. Of course he had known about their relationship before…but that was a long time ago. All feelings had long dissipated…right? "Go on Zack," he muttered sullenly, not looking at him, "If you want him, you can have him."

Zack stared at Cloud incredulously, "You think I want him back?"

"Don't you?" Cloud's voice was soft, "I saw the way you've been looking at him…"

Zack rolled his eyes, "Oh come off it Spikey; don't start getting jealous of Seph. As far as I'm concerned, we broke up eight years ago, when he nearly killed me," he smirked faint, crawling back to Cloud, pressing behind him, pulling him close, nipping at his neck and ear, "Want me to prove it?" He gave a sly smirk.

"You have a room," Vincent commented, "Go to it.."

"Jealous?" Zack grinned, "You know you can join us," he looked at the older man from over Cloud's shoulder, "Invitations open."

"Zack!" Cloud turned in his arms and stared into Zack's amused eyes and was pinned once again.

"I give up," Vincent shook his head and went up to his own room, pausing at the door, hearing more coughing. "Sephiroth?" he knocked the door before opening it; Sephiroth was laying, curled up on the bed, groaning soft as the harsh coughs wracked his body, not having heard the door open as he tried to catch his breath. Vincent moved to him, "Sephiroth…"

Glassy red eyes looked up at him, "Don't tell him…" his voice was full of urgent pleading and fear, "He finds out…" he continued coughing, "Don't want him to…no more tests…please…" he curled up shivering.

"He will never know," Vincent replied softly, knowing he was probably speaking of Hojo.

Sephiroth looked up to him, a weak smile on his lips, "You were sleeping…I didn't wake you again…did I?" His eyes closed and his uneven breathing became deeper as he slept.

Vincent sat watching him silently a while, he remembered that day as well…

_He could hear them calling his name; he would hide until they gave up and then he would run away…he didn't want to be hurt anymore. He tried a door that was unlocked and went in; he saw a lot of strange looking boxes, jumping up he caught onto the edge of one and pulled himself up, only to fall inside, landing on something soft. He looked and saw someone was lying in it, his eyes were closed, looking to be asleep. Chewing on his bottom lip, he looked around, wondering how to get out without waking him. The man would only yell and take him back to be hurt more. Carefully he tried to move slowly but it was too late, he felt the man stir and sit up slow._

_Red eyes fixed on the small boy, who was backing away, terrified._

"_Please…don't send me back…" he whispered, tears welling in his eyes, "Don't let him hurt me…" he shook, seeing the claw on his arm, "Please don't hurt me…didn't mean to wake you…"_

_Said clawed arm wrapped around him gently, pulling him close, "I will not harm you child," he said, "What is your name?"_

"_Seph'roth," the boy answered looking up at him, never having experienced gentle kindness like this before, "Who are you?"_

"_Vincent," The man replied as he gathered Sephiroth in his arms and got out of the coffin, he looked at the boy; so this was _her_ child… "Are you hiding from Hojo?" he guessed, receiving a nod._

"_He mean. He always hurt me," he started sobbing softly, clinging to him._

_Vincent turned as the door opened and held the distraught boy close._

"_Awake Vincent?" Hojo eyed his experiment, "How unfortunate for you," h stepped into the room, "Give me the boy."_

_Vincent growled and held Sephiroth tighter, the monster inside him screaming to be unleashed, but Vincent would not allow it. "You will not have him Hojo," Chaos' dark voice undershadowed Vincent's._

_The scientist merely smirked, "He is not yours Vincent, he was never yours, neither of them were."_

_Chaos raged, the man that had trapped him in this mortal shell would die by his hand. He fought against his host as he transformed; the terrified boy was still in his grip… Chaos roared out in pain and collapsed, still refusing to let go of the child in his arms, but his body was weakening…Hojo had done something to him…_

_Hojo approached as Chaos changed back into Vincent; he looked irritatingly smug; "You really think I would allow you to run around without an effective way to subdue you" he grabbed Sephiroth, pulling him by his hair as he tried to cling to Vincent's barely conscious body._

_The last thing Vincent would recall for a long time would be the boy's voice crying his name as he was taken away._

"Vincent," Sephiroth called out as his eyes opened, instantly looking up at Vincent, who placed something cool on his hot skin.

"Drink this," Vincent sat him up and handed him a hot steaming mug.

Sephiroth took it slowly, eying the contents before tasting them, almost spitting it back out, "Tastes awful," he muttered, coughing again.

"Maybe so, but you will feel better for it," he watched as Sephiroth downed the rest of the contents without another complaint. At least he did not fuss like Zack often did.

Sephiroth lay back again and closed his eyes.

"You should feel better after you have rested," Vincent said and saw he was already sleeping. Deciding to leave him to sleep, he quietly left the room, pausing outside Zack and Cloud's room, knocking on the door, "keep the noise down in there, Sephiroth is ill and needs to rest." He called and went to his own room.

* * *

As the night wore on and the shadows lengthened, n one noticed the pale green glow that emanated from Sephiroth's room, it vanished as fast as it came.

* * *


End file.
